


Secangkir Chamomile

by ShioriTs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Levi Song Festival 2016
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriTs/pseuds/ShioriTs
Summary: Hari itu, secangkir teh selalu siap di meja Erwin. Headcanon. Untuk Levi Song Fest 2016. Day #4





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama
> 
> didedikasikan untuk Levi Song Festival 2016
> 
> Day #4 - Tetap Dalam Jiwa (c) Isyana Sarasvati

Erwin- _danchou_ berjalan melewati lorong-lorong _headquarter_. Langkahnya sedikit tak karuan, memikirkan nasib umat manusia di ambang kepunahan. Tak sedikit manusia—prajurit – prajurit terbaik—mengorbankan diri. Namun hingga saat ini mereka belum bisa menang melawan titan. Dan umur manusia yang dengan cepat memendek, merongrongnya dengan keputusasaan. Mereka mulai mempertanyakan kredibilitas Pasukan Pengintai, ujung tombak nasib manusia.

Ruangannya berada di ujung, salah satu pojok gedung. Erwin mendorong pintu, sedikit terkejut mendapati aroma teh chamomile menguar. Tak ada barang-barang hilang, firasatnya yakin. Hanya hawa familiar tertinggal.

Senja masih menyepuh langit merah saat Erwin berhasil menangkap sekelebat bayangan laki-laki yang hampir keluar dari ruangannya. Levi. Salah satu prajurit terbaik yang mereka miliki. Meski sorot matanya sinis dan kata-katanya kadang tajam, tapi sepasang tangan Levi hanya untuk membunuh titan.

“Cuma satu?” Erwin menggeser kursi, menahan _taichou-_ nya sejenak. Mengundang seorang teman tidak akan menambah sakit kepalanya. Apalagi Levi bukan orang suka bicara.

Kemudian rutinitas tak tentu waktu itu masih bertahan berbulan-bulan ke depan.

“ _Basement_ itu harus ditemukan,” kata Erwin suatu hari begitu Levi menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

Levi melirik lengan kanan baju Erwin yang kendur. “Anda seharusnya beristirahat, _Sir_.”

Mengandalkan tangan kiri, _Danchou_ -nya itu menyesap tehnya perlahan. Mata Erwin memandang ke seberang jendela. Bibirnya yang semula mengatup erat, mengeluarkan suara. “Kemenangan memang hasil yang didambakan. Terutama dari cita-cita yang teramat besar. Tapi, bukankah manusia tidak hidup selamanya?”

Cicit burung hinggap menghampiri dahan pohon di halaman depan, terdengar sampai ke dalam ruangan.

“Kehidupan dunia merupakan gabungan dari sambungan umur manusia,” lanjutnya. “Kita tidak tahu kapan dunia menghentikan masa hidup seseorang lalu membiarkan yang lain menggantikan.”

Erwin berbalik menghadap Levi yang bersedekap bersandar di dinding. “Aku ingin berlari menyongsong nasib.”

Binar sepasang mata biru itu masih nyalang, tak bisa Levi kalahkan.

“Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan.” Levi menutup matanya sejenak, meresapi semangat Erwin, lalu menghela napas sebelum berucap ringan, “Aku memercayaimu.”

Kalimat Levi selalu bisa menguatkan harga dirinya, sekalipun mereka berbeda pendapat. Laki-laki yang dulunya sempat bersilangan pedang dengan Erwin itu, tak sekalipun memandang Erwin sebelah mata.

Di balik pribadi dingin Levi, Erwin menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda. Meskipun berkali-kali ia mengaku tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan, laki-laki itu tetap berdiri, di sisi Erwin, tanpa padam bara di matanya.

Bahkan saat Erwin mulai mereka-reka segala hal yang telah terjadi di masa kepemimpinannya, banyak sekali prajurit yang mati, demi mengemban idealisme kemanusiaan, Levi meyakinkannya bahwa adakalanya manusia memang harus mengikuti aliran takdir yang ada. Mimpi tidak bisa semudah itu padam. Tidak semudah saat batu-batu lemparan titan menerjang tubuhnya, juga segenap calon Pasukan Pengintai yang merelakan nyawa mereka.

Kematian mereka adalah estafet dari kehidupan manusia selanjutnya. Erwin meringis, tubuhnya terbaring tak berdaya diangkut oleh salah satu bawahannya mencari bantuan dengan putus asa. Wajah sang _Taichou_ pias, hatinya kalut melihat keadaan _Danchou_ -nya. Saat itulah, Erwin gantian meyakinkan Levi.

Hange menjadi penerusnya.

Serum titan yang semula hendak menghidupkan kembali Erwin, diberikan pada Armin, kadet muda Pasukan Pengintai, yang kini setengah gosong. Air mata selalu bisa mengalir. Tanda manusia masih merasa tak berdaya sebesar apapun klaim usaha mereka.

Langitlah yang membuat manusia merasa kecil bagai titik-titik di luasnya jagad raya. Di padang yang berserakan oleh daging manusia, daging titan berasap, juga percikan darah, Erwin bisa menatap samar seorang lelaki kecil menyandang dua pedang panjang kebanggaan seorang prajurit, melayang-layang gesit. Punggung kokohnya berkibar sendirian, mengepakkan sayap kebebasan. Ia berdiri menjejak tubuh titan.

Secarik rasa bangga menyusupi relung hati Erwin. Ia tahu, eksistensi Levi di sana dan ia di sini sebab perasaan yang mereka pegang sama-sama kuat.

Levi selalu menjadi kepercayaannya.[]

**22.12.2016**


End file.
